Okuri Mano
by Panny
Summary: A sweet Christmas tale. COMPLETE


Okuri Mano 

  
"Bra-chan." Pan whined. "Please, you have too."

"No way." 

It was the same answer Bra had given her for the past half hour. "I'm not going."

"But it'll be too weird if we go out alone. It'll be like it's a date or something."

"Who's to say it isn't?" Bra asked slyly. "You and my brother are good friends. Why wouldn't you go out?" Pan frowned.

"Just because. You can't date friends, it never works out. I mean Trunks dated Marron and they broke up in like a week."

"So, you two could be different." Bra answered. Pan shook her head.

"Uh-uh. Hypothetically, even if he did want to date me, which he doesn't, it would be for a false reason. He would be dating me just because he knows me and he would have a false sense of security in that he knows I don't want to hurt him. He would simply misinterpret a closeness of friendship as something more, leading ultimately to an even more painful break-up, and due to feelings of guilt and self-sorrow we could no longer be friends."

Bra's eyes widened. "Whoa. Since when are you a psyche major?" Pan scowled and threw a pillow at Bra. The young girl gasped and quickly picked up the make-shift weapon. "You'll pay for that!" she yelled, chasing Pan down the hall laughing. 

After a minute or two of running, Bra heard a shriek ahead of her. Turning a corner she found Pan and Trunks on the floor. Trunks was lying on top of Pan in a way which was far from just friendly. She held back a snicker as Trunks groaned and opened his eyes.

An instant blush spread across his entire face. Trunks could feel the extreme heat burning his ears. "P- Pan?" he stuttered. Her face was red as well and she could barely manage an embarrassed smiled. He moved quickly to break away from their intimate position, but in his embarrassment, accidentally pushed himself up against Pan rather than the ground. Surpised by the softness he felt he slipped back down, crushing Pan. Laughing hysterically Bra helped him up.

"Real smooth Bro. You sure know how to impress the ladies." Trunks could feel his face growing even hotter, though he didn't believe that was possible. Bra smiled at him as he made his way down the hall.

Once Trunks was a safe distance away, Bra leaned toward Pan. "What was that about?" she asked.

"I turned to see where you were, and when I turned back he was right in front of me." Pan answered. "I tried to stop myself and ended up sliding into him and knocking his down." Pan laughed despite her embarrassment. "I guess we must have looked pretty silly huh?"

"Actually," Bra said cooll,. "if I didn't know better I would have thought you were dating and decided to take part in more 'adult' activities."

"BRA!" Pan jumped up and swung at her friend, purposely missing.

"Calm down Pan. I'm just kidding. This should make tonight even more interesting though."

"You mean you'll come?" Pan asked excitedly.

"Not exactly. I'll come to help, but Trunks won't know it." Pan shot a confused look towards her friend. "Just trust me."

  
_THAT NIGHT_:

  
Pan fidgeted in her seat, poking at the food in front of her with her chopstick. She sighed, waiting for the man across from her to say something.

"Something wrong?" Trunks asked between mouthfuls. "What happened to your healthy Saiyan appetite?" Pan shook her head and lifted a piece of pork to her mouth. 

"What is it then?" he asked.

"Trunks..." Pan began. "Why did you bring me here?" Fingers ran through lavender hair instinctively. He tightened his lips for a moment, then looked up at her.

"Why ever you want to be here, that's why you're here."

Pan rolled her eyes and sighed. "That doesn't tell me anything." she complained. 

He laughed slightly. "It's not supposed to."

"Hey! What are you two doing here?" Bra asked, suddenly coming up from behind to sit next to them. 

"Ask Pan." Trunks answered. Bra cocked an eyebrow at her brother but he shook his head, telling her not to get into that subject.

"Listen Bra. Do you mind eating at another table? I kinda wanted to talk to Pan alone." Bra bit her lip nervously. "It's okay." Pan assured her. "I'm sure we'll be fine." 

Bra questioned Pan with her eyes, then went to sit at a nearby table. '_What is up with her_' she thought. '_One second she wants me, now I'm being shoo'ed away. I just don't get it_.'

Pan didn't understand herself why she had let Bra go. She had no idea what was going on with her and Trunks, but somehow having Bra there didn't seem right. She turned to Trunks and smiled.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"This is kind of embarrassing but..." Pan gritted her teeth, fearing that Bra had been right about Trunks' intentions all along.

"I need your help getting a present for Bra." Pan widened her eyes and felt an unexpected disappointment.

"Is that all? No problem. Is it for Christmas or something else?"

"It's for Christmas. We usually don't celebrate but Mom misses her friends and said it would give her an excuse to throw a party. Pan smiled at the thought. The Briefs and Sons spent too much time away from each other, and it was usually Bulma who found ways to bring them together.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow and you'll help me?" Trunks asked. Pan nodded, still smiling. 

"But only on one condition. You take me to the best mall you know, and let me get an hour to shop alone." Trunks' brow furrowed as he looked at her.

"I have to get you a gift, don't I?" she asked. Trunks chuckled and continued eating. No longer nervous, Pan began to eat as well, quickly making up for the half hour lead he had on her. An hour later he paid the bill and they walked out together.

"You want a ride home?" Trunks asked.

"No. It's a nice night so I think I'm gonna walk. You wanna join me?" Trunks nodded and they began to make their way to Pan's house.

"So what are you thinking about getting her?" Pan asked, glancing in a store window. Her eyes rested on a small bear on display wearing a Santa suit. Christmas was nearly two months away but stores were already preparing for it.

"I don't know. She already has everything she might want, that's why I need your help." 

Trunks glanced over at Pan and smiled. She had changed a lot in the four years after their journey together. He didn't notice it often because he rarely saw her, but here alone in the moonlight he saw it. Pan had grown up and was no longer the young girl he watched over, she was a woman. He turned away when he noticed she was staring back at him.

"Sorry" he apologized. Looking ahead he saw a small park lit only by the nearby streetlights. the inner center of the park was almost invisible, hiding from blackness in the moonlight. "You wanna sit down?" he asked, pointing towards a park bench. She nodded and they made their way over. 

Trunks flopped down, lying across the entire bench. Pan smiled almost wickedly, then sat herself on top of him. He groaned and tried to push her off, but couldn't budge her.

"This is what you get for being rude and not letting the lady sit first." She stuck her tongue at him, revealing the inside of her right eyelid while closing the other. He smiled, forgetting the thoughts that had run through his mind before they decided to go into the park.

Pan screamed as he flew up and rolled over. She fell toward the ground but Trunks caught her before she hit.

"What the matter?" he teased. "Forget how to fly?" She frowned and swung at him. He released her then, and tackled her full force. They both tumbled to the ground, continuing to wrestle each other till they ended up at the edge of a hill. Both laughing they rolled to the bottom, clinging to each other so that neither could escape. When they stopped moving they continued their play. A few minutes later Pan threw Trunks from her and flew into the air.

"Is that all you got?" he taunted, getting to his feet. Pan landed in front of him. "Of course not." she said politely. "I just don't want to walk out of here looking like a hooligan." She flipped her raven hair over her shoulder and smiled at him. Trunks returned the smile and added a sarcatic "Is that so?" before charging at her again. Pan instantly found herself beneath the weight of Trunks body again. She rolled over and around him, pinning him from behind and pushing his arms together painfully.

"Okay, okay. You win." Trunks said, feeling the twisting of his arms and back. When he was released he shrugged his shoulder, trying to relieve the tension. He considered attacking again but decided against it. Wordlessly he left the park with Pan following.

"You aren't mad, are you?" she asked with some concern. "I didn't mean to hurt you." He smiled reassuringly.

"No, I'm just mad at myself for losing." She smiled and began talking again about their plans for the next day. By the time they reached her house, both wondered if there was anything more to possibly discuss between them.

"I better get inside." Pan said. "It's pretty late and I want to get a little sleep in before shopping." Trunks nodded, unable to remove the smile which had remained on his face since their romp in the park. Pan kissed his cheek quickly, then ran inside. His fingers reached up, brushing his cheek slightly, then moving upward to run through his hair once more.

  
_THE NEXT MORNING_:

  
"Pan!" Videl called. "It's time to get up!" Receiving no answer from her daughter she let herself into Pans room and was surprised to find her bed empty.

"A hafra weeve ewy tojay." Pan said leaning into her room while still brushing her teeth. Videl pushed her to the bathroom so she wouldn't drip anything on the floor. After rinsing her mouth out Pan went back to her room with her mother.

"So why are you up so early? Normally you'd sleep till noon if I didn't wake you."

Pan smiled. "Trunks is taking me shopping today and I didn't want to be a total reck when he got here." She explained.  


Videl kissed the top of the girls forehead and smiled. "Alright, just don't stay out too late like you did last night. Who were you with anyway?"

"Trunks." 

Videl gave Pan a cool smile, making her frown. "We were talking about what to get today. Oh yeah! He said Bulma's gonna have a Christmas party this year, to get us all together." Videls eyes lit up and she shot out the door to start getting ready. When she lived with her father, Christmas had been celebrated anually, so when the Sons celebrated she was always overly excited.

Pan grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder, then pulled a small case from under her bed. Unlocking it she pulled out the numerous bills and coins she had collected. Stuffing it all in her pocket she ran down to wait for Trunks.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Vegeta grunted, grabbing his son by the collar. Trunks swallowed hard, struggling not to choke.

"Just to pick Pan up." He answered. Vegeta released him and shrugged his shoulders.

"Like I care." He snorted before walking away. Trunks watched after him still dazed. His father had an odd way of doing things, and he still wasn't used to it.

"I heard you and Pan are dating." Bra giggled. "Word is that after you left the restaurant you rolled around in the park for some wild love."

Trunks' mouth dropped open he shock. He considered strangeling her sister then, but his father came in before he could.

"Is that true? Did you mate with Kakarott's son's brat?" 

Trunks shook his head wildly. "It wasn't like that I swear! Bra's got her sources all mixed up! I would never do that with Pan. She's just a friend. Besides, she a little kid."

"Not the last time I checked." Vegeta spat.

"What the hell does that mean?!" Trunks retorted. Bra stepped back to let the two deal with their little 'problem' on their own.

"What the fuck do you think it means? Is my son completely blind or just stupid?"

"I don't believe you, you sick bastard! Trunks retorted, instantly regretting it. It was too late to take it back though so he continued. Looking at little girls like that. What kind of father are you?"

Vegeta's fist came flying at Trunks, slamming him into the wall. Not ready for her house to crumble in front of her, Bulma rushed in to break the two up.

"Vegeta, you calm down. And Trunks? Go see your girlfriend before you're too late."

"But she's not my-" Bulma shot her son a look that shut him up quickly. He apologized, then ran out the door. Bra began to say something, but Bulma quieted her as well, then left with her husband.

Gohan opened the knocking door to let Trunks in. They walked into the livingroom where Pan was waiting.

"Pan." Gohan said, catching her attention. "You ready to go?" She nodded and placed a kiss on her fathers chin.

"I promise not to stay out long okay?" Gohan nodded and nudged her toward the door. "Love you!" she called, slamming the door shut behind her.

Pan jumped happily into one of Trunks many cars. She breathed in deeply, taking in the new car smell. Trunks laughed and closed the door for her. "I take it you like it?" he said, sliding into the seat next to her. She nodded and rested her head against the leather interior.

"So where are we going?" she asked.

"To the new mall in Gingertown. It's supposed to be the best one there is." They drove in silence for the rest of the two hour ride there. Trunks stole casual glances at Pan when he knew she wasn't looking. He racked his brain to find anything to say but came up with nothing. He wondered how they could have had so much fun the night before, and now be unable to do anything. Beside him Pan pondered the same fact.

Trunks pulled up to the large building and stepped out. Once Pan was ready he popped the car back into it's capsule and headed inside.

"So do you want to get your shopping done first, or should we split up later?"

"I'll do it now." Pan quickly answered, not eager to walk in silence after sitting quietly for so long. They set a place to meet, then went their separate ways.

_  
ONE HOUR LATER_:

  
"So what'd you get?" Trunks asked, coming up behind Pan.

"I can't tell you. It'd ruin the surprise." 

Trunks pouted, but decided not to continue asking. He'd find out in a few months when he was supposed to. It didn't really matter anyway. He had just asked somewhat instinctively, not caring about the answer.

"So what do we get Bra?" he asked, following Pan around. He never really knew what to get his sister, and didn't want to embarrass himself by going to a store she wouldn't want anything from.  
  
"I know you want to get her something special Trunks, but I couldn't really come up with anything." Suddenly her head shot up. Trunks jumped back in surprise. "I got it!" she yelled. "I know exactly what to get. Something that she can't possibly have already." 

Pan grabbed Trunks and began pulling him into a nearby store. He looked around at the various camera's and camcorders in the room in confusion. Pan wasn't stupid enough to get something like this for Bra, she already had five at least. Pan greeted the man at the counter and explained what she was doing. She laughed lightly at something he said.

_'I guess she knows him. Wonder who he is. He looks kind of weak, I could take him easy. How would she meet him anyway?'_

Pan leaned back from the counter as the man stepped out and greeted Trunks.

"My name is Armando. Pan has told me of what you want to do. Please follow me." Trunks glanced at Pan, who smiled back at him. He followed the man inside to get Bra's present.

  
_APPROXIMATELY TWENTY MINUTES LATER_:

  
"So you really think Bra will like this?" Trunks asked, holding a video casette in his hand. Pan nodded, and smiled at him.

"I'm gonna fly home okay? Just to clear my head a little. Take care okay? I guess I'll see you at the party."

Trunks nodded, disappointed that she didn't plan on seeing him before that. "See ya Pan-chan." Pans eye squinted at the sound of the old nickname.

"See ya Trunks. Bye." Saying this, she took off into the sky, her head filled with a million ideas all struggling to claim her attention. She shook them from her mind and concentated on flying, and the days to come.

  
_CHRISTMAS NIGHT_:

  
Bulma and Videl ran frantically around Capsule Corporation, hanging decorations in any space that had been left uncovered. Wreaths, bows and bells enveloped the entire house and in the main hall stood a gigantlc emerald green pine tree. Pan grumbled at the size of it. She had been 'lucky' enough to be chosen for decorating the tree.

"This is crazy. If I never see another blinking light it will be way too soon." Bra laughed at her from the ground. Pan stuck her tongue at Bra, then continued her work. When it was finally done she lowered herself to the floor. 

"Not bad. You really spread them out well." Bulma complimented.

Pan scoffed. It's not like there wasn't enough to cover." The older woman shrugged, then ran into the kitchen.

"Say Videl, what's wrong with Pan? I thought she liked Christmas." Videl turned to face Bulma. "She does, as long as she doesn't have to set it up or clean afterwards." Both women laughed and began to pull cookie trays from the oven. An hour later their job was done, and various food items graced each table of the entire building. Now it was time for the fun part.

"Gift time!" Goten yelled, diving head first into the pile of presents. Marron laughed hysterically, then pulled him to his feet. "Come on now Goten. You have to wait your turn, and with that kind of behavior you'll probably be waiting some time." Goten smiled at her, then placed a quick kiss on the tip of her nose.

"Now can I go?" he asked angelically. She gasped and pushed him back down into the presents. "Now I think you'll be going last." His family and friends jeered and laughed at the comical sight. Chichi quickly quieted them by taking hold of a present and calling out a name.

"This ones for... Vegeta!" He groaned and held up his hand for her to throw it but she refused. Grumbling the whole way he walked to Chichi and snatched the package from her hand, then walked away.

"Hey!" she yelled. "You have to open it."

He frowned and pulled the wrapper off. Inside he found a small booklet entitled "Coupons For A Very Special Father."  
Vegeta glared at Trunks. "If this is from you you're in for a serious ass kicking." Trunks snickered, as Bra stood with her hands on her hips and a scowl on her face.

"Da-ddy!" she whined. "You know it's from me-ee." He smirked and flipped through the packet. A few seconds later he tossed it onto a nearby table. Bra humph-ed and walked back to her seat between Pan and Marron.

"Okay, the next ones for... Videl." Videl opened the small case to reveal a silver bracelet with her name written in gold. She smiled and latched it around her wrist. "Thank you Gohan." She kissed him lightly as the next gift was lifted.

This went on for nearly an hour before Chichi picked up the gift Pan and Trunks had gotten Bra. When her name was called she quickly tore off the wrapping paper and opened the box inside. "It's... a tape." She said uncertainly.

Pan quickly took it from her. "You can watch it later." Bra nodded and sat back down.

In the same bag with Bras present was the two gifts that had been bought that same day. Pan sat ready to claim her gift at any minute.

"We've got a gift for Trunks here." 

Trunks trotted up and took the small package from Chichi. "I think I'm gonna open this one later." He explained quickly, then went to stand with Goten.

"Alright. This one is for..." Pan began to get up from her seat. "Marron." Pan almost fell to the ground in shock. Her ki flared with her growing anger. _'That jerk didn't even get me a gift. He said he did!_' Trunks shot Pan a warning glance, and she lowered he ki back down. Fortunately no one else had noticed because they were all watching Marron dazzle over the gold necklace she had just gotten. Pan scowled, the sparkle of each of the 15 diamonds on it constantly demanding her attention. She turned her face away in disjust. '_Jerk!_'

When all the gifts had been passed out, Marron and Bra ran to try on the many outfits they had gotten, while Pan declined to follow. As the others talked, danced and sang cheesy songs in poor English she retreated to a far away corner, standing next to Vegeta.

"So what was that about?" Vegeta asked, his voice hard as usual.

"What do you mean?" she replied indignantly. "What was what about?"

"You know what I mean. I thought you were gonna beat my sons ass then and there. Kami knows your ki was high enough." Pan flinched at the mention of Trunks.

"Yeah well, he said he got me a gift, but he really got Marron one. Guess I was just surprised." Vegeta scoffed and went to join his wife. From the corner of her eye, Pan cought Goten and Marron walking outside together.

"It sure is nice out." Marron said sweetly, her hand entwined around Gotens.

"Yeah. But I don't think it's as nice as you." 

Marron smacked his arm lightly, then leaned her head against it. Her eyes closed slowly and she felt as if she would fall asleep right then. Goten blushed and placed an arm around her shoulder. He strummed his fingers against his leg, feeling oddly nervous.

"Umm, thanks for the shirt. It looks like it'll fit well." 

Marron smiled up at him. "I'm glad you like it." She whispered, raising up on her toes. Her lips brushed his gently, and a spark of electricity ran through his body. Goten placed his other arm around Marron and lifted her up to his height, kissing her back. She giggled against his lips. A blush spread across both their faces as they pulled away.

"Wow." Goten muttered.

"Yeah, wow."

"Say Marron... Did it hurt?"

"What do you mean? Did what hurt?"

"When you fell down from heaven. 

Marron burst out laughing while Goten watched her incredulously. When he had grown bored of watching her try to stop he took her hand into his and pulled her back over to him. She kissed him again, even deeper and more pasionately than before. This time when they parted they stayed closer to each other, Marron in Gotens arms, as they looked up into the sky.

Back inside Capsule Corp. Trunks approached Pan filled with apprehension. She was mad at him and he knew it well. He wondered if his actions had been the right ones to take, or if he should have simply left her gift like she had expected. When Pan noticed him walking towards her she quickly turned to face away.

"Glad Marron liked your present" she spat. He leaned against the wall next to her and sighed.

"Yeah I knew she would. Guess she's all mine now huh?" he joked, but Pan saw no humor in it. She quickly elbowed him and walked away. Trunks followed, his hand pressed against his aching ribs. When he caught up to her Trunks grabbed her arm, refusing to let her go. Pan turned to glare at him, her eyes glossy.

Part of Trunks ached to wipe the tears from her eyes, and tell her everything was okay. That he was there and that was all she would ever need, but another part of him desired to only let her go. Be free of her and the confusing questions which plagued his mind. So he stood there, not moving. Pan struggled to break from his grasp but he held strong.

Seeing this from across the room, Gohan moved to protect his daughter from whatever Trunks might be trying to do to her. He ran over and swung at Trunks. The young man made no move to defend himself and closed his eyes in anticipation of the pain to come. Suprisingly it didn't. Trunks opened his eyes to see that Pan had blocked her fathers attack. Shocked, Trunks loosened his grip and Pan walked away from him again. Gohan gave him a confused glance. Trunks shrugged and smiled. "You're as confused as me Gohan."

Pan slammed her fist into a wall, blowing a hole through it. She ignored it and continued walking down the hall.

'_That stupid jerk! He wanted to date Marron all along. Why didn't he say anything? He knows how much I care about him. He should have known that- no. I don't. I can't feel that way and I won't allow myself to._' Pan stopped walking and flopped down on the floor.

_'He should have said something anyway. What a jack-ass he is. Giving her that stupid necklace just to win her over. He's gonna feel so dumb when he finds out she likes Uncle Goten._' Pan snickered to herself. '_Yes, that will be great to see. And I know just how to make it happen. That jerk will pay_.'

Pan stood and ran back to the main room. A few of the guests looked at her worriedly, knowing what the wrath of an angry Saiyan could bring, but her entrance was mostly ignored. 

Pan scanned the room to find who she was looking for. Marron was talking to her parents, with Goten nearby, and Bra was talking to Ubuu. Lastly she found Trunks talking frantically to Gohan about something. Rounding the four of them up, she made her way to Bras room.

"What's this about Pan?" Goten asked, looking around Bras room which he realized he had never been in before.

"I just thought you guys might be bored of hanging out with the grown-ups and might want to do something together. Maybe play a game or something."

Bra ran to her closet. "I've got Mah-Jhong! We can play that!" Pan smiled at her wickedly. "I was thinking of something a little more daring."

"Truth or dare... Bra." The game had been going on for nearly an hour but Pan still hadn't gotten the result she wanted. Sure Trunks had been humiliated, mostly by her own doing. Making him do such foolish things as climbing the tree to sing a christmas carol, and hugging his father in front of everyone. Still it was all fun and games, and that wasn't enough for Pan.

"I'll pick truth."

"Is it true that you slept with Trunks?" Pan groaned. It was these foolish questions that made this take forever.

"Of course not. Stupid question." 

'_My thoughts exactly_.'Pan thought to herself. 

"Truth or dare Pan." The quarter saiyan smiled. This was the opportunity she needed. It would be her turn next. "Truth."

"Is it true that your secretly in love with my brother?!" Pan swallowed hard. It was a question she had asked herself several times and she still had no answer. She silently shook her head 'no' and began her turn.

"Truth or dare Marron."

"Truth." Pan smiled and shot a quick look at Trunks. She was surprised to find him looking right back at her. She hestitantly turned back to face Marron.

"Is it true that you're in love with Goten?" Marron blushed heavily. "Yeah." She replied quietly. Goten threw and arm around her and kissed the top of her head. Pan looked to Trunks for the look of defeat she had hoped for, but she didn't find it. Admiting her own defeat Pan left the room. No longer interested in the game, everyone else followed. Trunks quickly ran ahead of the others and pullled Pan to the side.

"Can we talk?" he asked. "Alone?" Pan sighed and followed him to his room.

"What do you want?" she asked rudely. He turned to his dresser and pulled a package from one of the drawers. It was a small box, wrapped in gold foil, donning a red ribbon on top of it. He handed it to Pan, a patch of red covering the bridge of his nose. She looked at him, questioning the purpose of it. Trunks scratched his head nervously. "I kinda wanted to give you your gift myself. That's why I put Marrons in the bag."

Pan's face remained still and calm, but inside she was screaming at herself like a maniac. He had gotten her a gift. One so special that it had to be given here when they were both together. And she had been so cruel, doing all she could to hurt him. Just because she had jumped to a foolish conclusion, leaving him no chance to explain his actions. 

She nearly cried as she slowly removed the paper from the gift. Tossing the gold wrapping aside, she opened the box to find what was hidden within. Gasping Pan pulled out the music box held inside. She couldn't believe he had gotten this.

When Pan was three, Gokou got her a small music box. He explained that when it was open a ballerina would dance to the music it played, but he had paid to put a small figure of Pan inside instead. She had kept it on her dresser since then, till it was destoyed in a fire created by a small mishap' in the kitchen.

Pan opened the box to find herself inside yet again, only older now. She cried, listening to the sweet melody that flowed from within. She closed the clasp and looked up at the boy she now realized she loved. Trunks smiled at her, then pulled her into his arms.

Merry Christmas Pan-chan.

Merry Christmas Trunks.  



End file.
